


I does not exit

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ginny - I love you as certain dark things are to be loved / in secret, between the shadow and the soul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I does not exit

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "ginny - I love you as certain dark things are to be loved / in secret, between the shadow and the soul."

It's not easy to love Harry Potter. It takes a lot of energy to keep him happy, in high spirits. It takes a lot of energy to convince no one is coming for him in the nights. It takes a lot of energy to keep prying eyes and curious questions beaten away.

It's not easy to love Harry Potter, but she does anyway. She agrees to live in his old house. She agrees to have his children young, even though it means cutting her career short. She agrees to anything he asks because she can't disagree, not really. Sometimes she puts up a fight but he always wins the important battles because she surrenders.

It's not easy to love Harry Potter, but she tries to anyway. Their children are born and they're named after his ancestors, his dead heroes because he asks. She helps him convince the children no one is coming for them in the nights. The only reason why they fear the dark is Harry to begin with, his stories and his fears pulse in the house unspoken, they run in his blood.

It's not easy to love Harry Potter, so when she realizes she doesn't any more it's not really a shock. At some point they've become the same person, she and Harry. They both fear the dark. They both win the fights. They both revere the dead heroes. She's always hated herself, it's no leap to hate him too.


End file.
